


Stand a Little Taller

by TheRogueHuntress



Series: Fire and Ice: A Hermione/Lily Collection [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, BAMF Hermione Granger, Bullying, F/F, Femslash, Homophobia, Marauders' Era, Romance, Time Travel, but only referenced a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogueHuntress/pseuds/TheRogueHuntress
Summary: Lily tells James Potter she'd rather not date him; he and his friends take it badly.





	Stand a Little Taller

"You're nothing but a loser, Evans," Potter sneered. Lily turned up her nose at him, and walked away, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he'd upset her.

"Yeah, what kind of woman likes other girls anyway?" Black hollered as she retreated. She cast her gaze down, disappointed at the ignorance shown by the wider Wizarding World. Why she'd thought they'd understand, and perhaps even respect her decision, she didn't know.

"Don't listen to them," Hermione said, putting a comforting arm around her shoulder. "You're better than they are."

Lily wiped away an errant tear, angry at herself for crying. "Why were they so mean? I thought they were my friends – our friends."

Hermione laughed bitterly. "Because boys are mean. They never grow out of it – never. You just can't let their words hurt you, okay?"

That very moment, a bludger whistled past them. They both dodged, but it was a near miss. They turned to see Potter and Black laughing, with Black wielding his Beater's bat. He waved at them with false cheer.

"Asshole," Hermione muttered, even her hair frizzing with anger. "Fuck them, okay? We're the ones that are together. Potter can't have you, no matter how bitter he may be."

Lily bowed her head, defeated. "We're the anomaly here. We – us – we're not even accepted in the Muggle world."

"Not yet," Hermione murmured, in that peculiar way of hers. "We will be."

She sounded so certain, so sure, that Lily allowed herself to hope, just a little.

"And," Hermione said fiercely, turning to her, "I'm a firm believer of what doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

Feeling brave, Lily slipped her hand into Hermione's, whose smile lit up her chocolate brown eyes.

"Come on," Hermione said. "Let's go back to the library. I've still got three inches to write on the properties of moonstone."

* * *

Lily was inspecting Honeydukes' new line of chocolates when someone barged into her, sending her toppling into the display.

"Dykes," Black hissed, then smirked as he slipped out the door.

"Oh, no! What's all this?" Mrs. Honeyduke cried. The carefully charmed chocolate sculptures had tumbled to the floor with her, and lay in broken pieces. "Are you hurt?" she tutted. "What a mess!"

Lily picked herself up carefully. "I'm so sorry," she said. She was bruised, but nothing was broken. Mrs. Honeyduke fussed over her, healing the odd scratch, but nothing was more wounded than Lily's feelings.

Hermione was standing by the door. Her eyes were glittering with fury, and her wand was in her hand.

"I really am sorry," Lily repeated, casting Hermione an anxious glance.

"Oh, it's alright deary, as long as you're okay," Mrs. Honeyduke said with a sigh. She began reassembling the display, and Lily slipped away from her.

"Hermione," she hissed. "Don't!"

"Are you alright?" Hermione glanced over her, then looked back outside. Across the road was Sirius Black, laughing with Potter and his cronies. "That vile piece of scum…"

She stormed out, Lily hot on her heels.

"Black!" Hermione bellowed. "If you touch my girlfriend again…"

"You'll what?" Black snorted. "Punch me? Oh wait – it's her kitty you'd rather-"

There was a flash of light, and then a loud bang. Black was hurled through the air. He collided with the wall of the Three Broomsticks, a loud snap sounding as something broke.

"I hope you've broken your neck!" Hermione screamed. "You ignorant, homophobic ARSE!"

Black groaned as he pushed himself to his feet, cradling his left arm. He drew his wand, but Hermione was faster. She disarmed him wordlessly, and he was blasted into the wall once more. Then she spun, turning to Potter and Pettigrew.

"Well?" she dared them, her eyes flashing. Lily had never loved her more.

Pettigrew squeaked and ran, but Potter tried to curse her. Hermione shielded, and then with a flick of her wand petrified him. He toppled to the floor with a thunk.

"Accio," Lily called, summoning his wand. She turned to Hermione with a grin. "That was amazing!"

"Thanks," Hermione said. "Let's go give their wands to Professor McGonagall. We'll see if Potter'll still keep his Head Boy badge after this." Her smile was vicious and smugly satisfied.

* * *

Potter and Black were sitting in the corner of the Common Room, peering over a piece of parchment, no doubt plotting something. They would occasionally glare over at Hermione and Lily, but they didn't dare do anything to them, not after their last attempt had won them detention, a loss of 100 points and the enmity of the entire House.

"This book is useless," Hermione muttered. She was hunched over their potions text, scrawling on it in black ink. "Who ever thought crushed viper fangs would make ForgetMeNot stronger?"

Lily smiled. The moment was bittersweet, for it faintly reminded her of a time when it had been another friend she'd been sitting with, puzzling over potions. But Severus had not been her friend in a long time, and for that she had no regrets.

There was a smear of ink on 'Mione's cheek, and her face was scrunched up in concentration. Her hair, usually wild, messy and free, had been gathered over one shoulder, and she absently tugged at it with her spare hand as she chewed on the end of her quill.

"You're beautiful," Lily said, suddenly overcome with emotion. "Beautiful and clever and… I love you."

Hermione looked up, her eyes soft, and gleaming with joy. "I love you too," she said quietly enough that no one else could hear.

Lily leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek. Distantly, she could hear Black retching at his apparent 'disgust'. Instead of shrinking back, she sat up straighter, taller, and stronger.

"Let's give them a real show, shall we?" Hermione asked, a mischievous smirk upon her lips. One of her hands cupped Lily's face, and then drew her in so that their lips brushed together. Electricity buzzed through Lily's veins at the thought they were in the Common Room where anyone could see. Defiantly, she shifted closer, stroking her hands through Hermione's curly locks.

When they drew apart, she was breathless and beaming. Furtively, she glanced around, but no one had seemed to really notice, or care.

"See?" Hermione said. "Look at you. You're a fighter. Don't ever let anybody get you down, okay?"

Lily blushed and clasped Hermione's hand in her own. "How could I?" she asked, "when I have you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading. Find me on [tumblr](https://theroguehuntress.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat, or feel free to comment!


End file.
